


Little Baby Bumble Bee

by CrucifyCastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, EMT!Dean, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hospital Setting, Humor, M/M, nurse!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CrucifyCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluff story of a nurse Cas who brings cookies and toys to children he tends to at the hospital, and an EMT Dean who tends to sneak a few of the cookies whenever he gets the chance at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr : http://disenchanteddean.tumblr.com/
> 
> A lil work in progress I'll be working on.   
> There's not exactly a plot, and this fanfic will go on for ?? amount of chapters and will be updated whenever.

Every day was the same for Castiel.

Well, when looked at in a certain way, it was the same. He got up with the same messy bedhead every morning. He brushed his teeth with the same peppermint toothpaste year round.. even though peppermint is a Christmas flavor. He made breakfast which was usually pancakes. He took a shower (using the same shampoo and conditioner, as well as soap since he could remember). After he did all this, he then left for work.

His day continued like this, just about every day. 

Whether it be from him handing out cookies every day to patients, to the light blue scrubs he wore with cartoon bees on them. Sure, he varied the type of cookies he made. And sure, sometimes he'd wear a different pair of scrubs, sometimes with flowers on them. But it was still the same.

To him, though, every day was different. Whether it be because a new patient was coming in, or one was leaving. And sometimes, if things took a turn for the worse, they'd leave for good. Still, he made the best of it and every day was a new adventure.

Which was why when his car wouldn't start that morning, someone could finally view this as a "big event". Something different had finally happened. No, no one jumped out with balloons, nor streamers, or any party material. In fact, no one jumped out at all. Cas just sat there and thought about who he could call. It was rather early, only half past seven. Cas had to be at the hospital for eight.

He considered his options, before calling his co-worker, Anna. She worked night shifts, and would get out at eight. He could afford to be somewhat late, and would explain why he was. But when he called her, she gave him a completely different answer.

"One of the EMTs I'm friends with can give you a ride, he goes in for eight too," she insisted.

"I don't want him to go out of his way to get me, I can just wait until you're out-" Cas had started, but she interrupted him.

"Look, Cas, I'm tired as all hell. I don't have it in me to even drive home, let alone get you, drive back, then drive to my house. I don't know how you even manage to make cookies every day, but you do. And I'll text him right now. His name is Dean and he's nice, I promise."

Cas rolled his eyes, looking out the window and watching cars go past. He lived on a side road, but it was the morning rush, so there were some. He saw a woman in a pink track suit jogging with a large dog. He watched birds chirp and fly off, thinking of how they'd go south soon. He saw a school bus pass by and pick up one of his neighbors, yawning as Anna took forever.

"What's your address?" she asked.

"79 Church Street," he replied.

"He should be there in five minutes, wait outside," she told him. "I gotta go now,"

"Thank you, Anna, it's appreciated," he told her. She hung up and Cas made sure everything was off at his house. He then picked up the Tupperware containing cookies he had made the night before and exited the front door.

He sat on the front steps of his house, scanning for Dean. He wasn't sure what to expect, and didn't want to fret over it too much. Instead, he took to looking around the neighborhood once more. There were no bees around, although Cas had many flowers. They came and went, although Cas wanted to take up bee keeping sooner or later.

A sleek black car rounded the corner, and pulled in front of Cas' house. He stood up and walked towards the car, opening the front door. He noticed the interior was completely clean, spotless. The outside of the car was nothing to scoff at either, as it was shiny and well polished. Cas opened the door and a pair of green eyes met his, as well as a devilish smile.

"Come on in," Dean told him. "Name's Dean Winchester, and I am your chauffeur for today, according to Anna."


	2. Chapter 2

"What're those cookies for?" Dean wanted to know. Cas had gotten in and buckled up, the Tupperware container on his lap.

"For the children," Cas replied.

"What kind of nurse are you?" Dean asked as he put his blinker on. The ride would take no more than fifteen minutes, although it could be more or less depending on how Dean drove.

"Oncology," Cas answered.

"What's that?"

"Cancer patients."

"Really?" Dean's eyes lit up. "You help kids with cancer?"

"Well, yes. Not just kids, though."

"That's so awesome," Dean smiled, or grinned rather, his pearly whites brightening up the entire car.

"What is? They're a bunch of dying patients," Cas squinted.

"Well no, not that part," Dean began. "Just that, you know.. you care for them, and get to help them recover."

"That's not always the case," Cas objected.

"Well, yeah. But still, not all of them end up six feet under before their time," Dean persisted.

Sure, people died. Not every day at the hospital, but sometimes people were too far gone. So far gone, no one could save them but themselves. It didn't happen too often where Cas worked, although when it did, Cas mourned. He had a very deep bond with everyone he took care of, or at least most of them. He would go to their funerals, and bring them flowers. He'd sit by their headstones and say a few words, sometimes tell them a story. He did it weekly on his days off, and sometimes he'd bring a few cookies.

Still, being around the patients was.. well, it could be fun. They were lively, which was ironic. They tried to ignore the fact they were dying and just live. Sometimes it didn't work out like that and the cancer overtook them. Still, they tried to be optimistic and it was refreshing and different.

"Can I have one?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

"I prefer to have enough for all of the children," Cas frowned slightly.

"Sure, yeah man, it's cool," Dean smiled, not offended in the slightest. Cas liked that. A few times when he had said the same thing, people objected. They never said extremely cruel things, but Cas knew exactly what they were thinking. Typically, it was why bother with the cookies if the patients would be dead soon?

They rode the rest of the drive in silence, a rock station playing in the background, until they were nearly at the hospital and Dean asked a question.

"What happened to your car? Anna didn't mention,"

"It wouldn't start, I'll most likely have to bring it in to the shop tomorrow." Cas replied.

"Really? You're talking to a grade-A mechanic here, and you're about to waste your money on that?" Dean questioned.

"I don't want to be bothersome," Cas started, but Dean shook his head.

"Look, they usually overprice everything and it wouldn't hurt to just take a look," he insisted.

"If you say so," Cas replied, leaving it at that as Dean pulled into the parking lot.

"Anyways, I'll make sure to come visit you sometime today," Dean told Cas. "Maybe even snag one of those cookies,"

"If you say so," Cas replied once more, dressed in his bumble bee scrubs. He ran his fingers through his hair, and looked over to Dean. He felt iffy about him. Cas thought he was being overfriendly and although he appreciated it.. he couldn't shake the feeling. He shrugged it off and thanked Dean for the ride, and walked into the hospital.

The familiar smell of sickness and death welcomed him, as well as cleaning products and hand sanitizer. Cas smiled, clocking in, and then went up to his section.

"Cas!" and so began maybe not the best job in the world, but to Cas, it was.


End file.
